Valentine's Special:Boat ride away
by mh10anthony
Summary: A romantic one shot special on Valentine's day.


The bow nicked through the sleeping sea, oars paddling in a leisurely motion. A young lass leaned slightly over the edge of the wooden boat, fair smooth face propped by her hand. Her wild red hair whipped around her face, forest green eyes in a dilemma.

The wind slammed against her pale face as her skin blistered because the fierce sun showed no mercy. The sighed dreamily, thinking of a place where she could sail the seven seas.

She was jealous of the Vikings. Not the blood-thirsty ones she heard in stories but of the peaceful kind that rides dragons, the Berkians.

She envied them to no end. They were free, not chained with responsibilities and morals like she was, a princess of DunBroch was.

She climbed higher against the edge, spread her hands and welcomed the bone tingling feeling of flying she had experienced many times before. It was like tasting a sweet you were used too, frequent but never wary of it.

"Merida, get down from there!" Her mother Eleanor, Queen of DunBroch shouted, hiking her royal attire up before making hasty steps towards her daughter.

"I'm fine mom," the girl groaned, biting her gum to resist a growl. She jumped to the floor of the boat and landed with a hard thud, flashing too much skin in the process.

"Merida," her mother gasped, "Suppose if someone saw that?"

"Well luckily no one's here mother," Merida chortled, smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh Odin help me raising you," Eleanor grumbled.

"I think ya need a witches 'elp if ya know what I mean."

"Oh you just did not," Her mother faked growled.

"Yeas I did," Merida teased, retreating to the cabin. She stuck a tongue out.

"I'm gonna get you," Eleanor warned before charging to her daughter.

Merida giggled and ran to the cabins. "You're getting slow mother!"

"I was champion of sprinting in my times Merida, you can never outrun me."

Merida grabbed a dazed guard and shoved him at her mother. "I can try though can't I?"

Eleanor dodged the man with unmatched graced and continued running after her daughter. "But you'll lose."

Merida halted at a closed door. She threw a glance over her shoulders to see her mother was a close distance away. She kicked the door opened.

She saw it; she was going to catch her daughter. But alas, her running was at an unbelievable speed and she realized she was going to collide with her daughter.

"Merida, watch out!" Eleanor screamed. Merida turned with a big grin.

But her grin fell.

"Oh no," she muttered. The two females crashed and ended up with a mess of tangled limbs on the ground.

The three triplets and the Bear King, Fergus tore their eyes from their meal to settle on the intruders.

"Eleanor, Merida," Fergus called, raising an eyebrow. "I was looking for you two fifteen minutes ago."

"Why Dad? Can't eat without us?" Merida asked.

"You know I can't do anything without you two," Fergus admitted with a grin. "And besides, these three lads," Fergus pointed to the three triplets, "will kill me."

"We won't father," Hamish shouted.

"We'll try not to," Hubert added.

"You'll go peacefully father," Harris ended slyly.

"Oh ya tree won't be da death of me," Fergus said boldly.

Merida settled herself on a seat beside her brothers, ruffling each wild red hairs, Eleanor joining them seconds after.

"Where are we going Dad?" Merida asked, eyebrows furrowing and Scottish accent thick.

A smile crept on Fergus's lip, eyes staring into space. "To a place."

"Yea, but where is it."

"It's a surprise.

"A hint?"

"Berk."

"Berk!? Merida screamed excitedly, standing on her toes.

"Yes."

* * *

Hiccup stirred against his wooden bed with a groan, spine popping with each movement. His feet touched the cold floor and he rises, wobbly and yearning. He routes his way downstairs, bracing against the wall for support.

"Hey dad," he greeted to a hulking man peering over a flaming pot.

"Morning son, you ready to greet those Highlanders?" Stoick asked.

"Sure, as ready as I'll ever be," Hiccup said sarcastically, lanky frame collapsing on a chair.

"What's for breakfast?" Hiccup asked, concealing his disgust. Make it the greatest Viking or strongest warrior, Stoick was a horrible cook. Most of his meals had turned into snobbish burned waste that he was forced to eat just for the sake of his father's feeling.

Stoick watched the loaf of bread turned from doe to ashes. He sighed, meaty hands balling into a fist.

"On second thought we might need to go the great hall."

"Right ahead of you," Hiccup bolted out of the house, not stopping until he reached the great hall. He released a long breathe as he arrived to his destination.

"Tough morning with garbage breakfast?" Astrid asked, coming to view with her Deadly Nadder in tow.

"The worst kind."

"Come on," She said, grabbing his hands. "Let's find some real food to eat."

* * *

Hiccup stood tall with his leather armor covering most of his body, helmet tucked between his arms. His auburn hair flowed freely with the wind and his hazy green eyes stared into the watery horizon.

"They're taking their precious time." He said to his father, a hulking man with a monstrous beard anchored at his side.

"Seas are getting rough. These royalties aren't use to these kinds of roughness," Stoick joked.

The sun hides shyly behind the horizon, forming beams of reddish and orange colors flickering in the cold air. A boat appears from the horizon, three others joining.

"Ah, there they are." Stoick sighed. He padded to the docks, Hiccup following asuit. It is not long before the four boats docks, seeming kinda imposing due to its gigantic size.

"Now that's a big boat," Hiccup mumbled. "Royalties sure do like to travel in style."

A plank connects the boat to the docks and a rigid man with a huge spectacles walks out with a large scroll.

"Presenting, the-"

"Oh shut up you poor thing, these are old friends," Fergus scolded, exiting the boat.

He was a gigantic man, close to Stoick though the only difference was Fergus had a flaming set of unruly hair. The man approached Stoick and spared him a handshake, soon followed by a smile and a hug.

"Fergus, it's good to see you," Stoick greeted.

"The pleasures mine ol' friend."

Three young lads poked their heads out of the boat. They marched off one by one, halting by their father's side.

"Is this the new additions if the royal family?" Stoic beamed happily, kneeling down and giving each a handshake.

"Yea they are. But do watch out, they can be quite the devils." Fergus warned.

Stoick surveyed the three with keen eyes, mimicking a gesture of I got my eyes on you.

Queen Eleanor waltzed out next, back straight, chin high and long brown hair flowing elegantly down her ankle.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Chief Stoick," The queen greeted, voice clear and unnerving.

"The pleasure is mine," Stoick returned, fiddling with his fingers. The queen was always one that unnerved him. It was confusing. Such a small frail lady unnerving a strong gigantic Viking.

Hiccup pocketed his free hand as he waited excitedly for the last member of the family.

Merida trotted out the boat, smiling mockingly to her mother who rolled her eyes. Her bow was shouldered and her quiver strapped on her back. If wasn't for her ankle length green attire she would probably look like a true Viking.

"Well it's good to see you again, young lass," Stoick greeted heartedly. He ruffled her red curly hairs. "And you've bloomed into a lovely lady."

"Watch it Viking," Fergus growled jokingly.

Merida tiptoed to glance over Stoic broad shoulders. Her eyes scanned the crowd but saw no sign of the one who she was searching for.

"Where is Hiccup?" She finally asked, a little angry he wouldn't make an appearance.

"Ahem," Hiccup cleared his throat, watching his dear old friend with a smirk. Merida walked over the young man, brows furrowing.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Oh come on" Hiccup shouted. "Do I really look that different"

"If he only knew," Astrid whispered in Ruffnut ears.

"Oh," Merida said, giving Hiccup a warm smile. But then the smile flattered. She balled her hands in a fist, her body shuddering from anger.

She slapped Hiccup. A slap so hard it ringed in the silent atmosphere. Hiccup face flashed a hurt expression.

"What was?"

Merida slapped him again, the force so hard Hiccup stumbled to the side.

"Merida!" her mother gasped.

"Idiot!" Merida insulted, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She slapped him again.

"All this time you had a dragon and you couldn't even visit?" She threw herself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "That really shows how much you care," Merida wailed, soaking Hiccup shirt with her tears.

Hiccup grinned as he returned the hug. He leaned to Merida's ears.

"I'm sorry Mer but there was a lot of problems. You know Vikings and dragons."

"A letter would have been better, instead I found out from a trader."

"Dragons problems are tiring," he admitted, burying his face in her hair.

Merida cuffed him lazily. "Stop making excuses."

"I wouldn't dare."

It was a long time those two stayed like that, oblivious to the stares, laughter and amusement of the spectators. If it wasn't for Fergus clearing his throat, they might have stuck like that for the rest of eternity.

Both of them returned their reluctant hands to their sides, their face flushed like a tomato.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Okay well," Stoick clapped his hands. "To the Great Hall, this calls for celebration!"

Vikings and Scots cheered alike as marched to the Great Hall.

"You're still an idiot," Merida grumbled, folding her hands as she padded slowly besides Hiccup.

"Thank you Merida," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Merida rolled her eyes and folded her hands. "Why didn't you visit?" She asked, her voice present with extreme menace.

"I was busy, I didn't had time," He answered, sighing.

"That's not an answer,"

"Then wa-!" Silence claimed him as the princess shot a deathly glare to him. He fumbled with his hair, racking his brains for something to say.

"I'm sorry ok, I sorta forget about you during that while."

"You what?! Merida screamed. "I can't believe you. You FORGOT! What kind of asshole are you?"

"The worst."

"Argh," Merida groaned. She pulled on her curls. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me you dragon," she growled.

"Ok."

He led her to the edge of the forest, their shadows extending like long talons. But instead of entering the forest, where Toothless was probably hunting, he led her into the doors of the smithy.

Merida stared gapingly at the displays of weapons hung on the walls. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Merida, I just want you to know I would never forget you," Hiccup said. "I couldn't get to share the news because I was busy preparing your welcome present."

"And what is that?" Merida asked, grinning as she approached the boy. He lifted a box.

"Merida I like you to meet your new companion." He opened it.

Merida watched him, as if to confirm if that was her present. He nodded.

She extended two shaky hands into a box, eyes staring dreamily at the amazing creature. She lifted the creature and cradled it.

"I can't believe it Hiccup, you got me a dragon?"

"Yes Merida."

Merida plunged him into a hug, tears spilling. The blue and green Terrible Terror evoked curiosity at the affection shared.

"Thank you," Merida whispered. She kissed him on the cheeks, her lips resting on his red skin for a long while.

"That's not all," Hiccup said. Hiccup pocketed his hands and revealed a necklace.

Merida gasped.

This wasn't just any type of necklace. This was a sacred sign, a love knot, known on to Celtic.

"Hiccup."

"Yes Merida, I know what it is. And it's for you."

Merida traced her thumb against the beautifully carved knot. Instead of strings and ropes Hiccup used a sort of golden metal to craft the knot.

"That took two weeks." Hiccup admitted.

Merida placed the Terror aside and turned her back to him. She lifted her hair and exposed fair smooth skin.

"Would you mind?" Merida asked. Hiccup placed the necklace on her, hands caressing her shoulders. She leaned into him, moaning. Hiccup trailed long kisses from her neck to her cheeks. He smiled before he kissed her.

Merida welcomed the feeling they had shared in so many visits. Merida opened her mouth and both tongues embraced each other in a moment of passion.

"Did you lead me here to give me a present or make out with me?" Merida mumbled, gently sucking on his blemished neck.

"Both," Hiccup groaned as she bit down on him. Hiccup returned the favor by giving her a bite of his own, a mark to show that she was his, and him hers.

"Screw the two time a year visit, I'm gonna visit here anytime I want," Merida said.

"Please don't," Hiccup moaned, hands tightly wrapped around her lower back, lips returning to hers. "I have a dragon; I can get there in a few hours."

Merida wove her hands in his auburn hair. "Just a boat ride away," she whispered.

"Just a boat ride away," he repeated.

And they kissed in a frenzy of passion, for the time they were together.

And remembered it, for the time they were apart.

And after a few years, they cared nothing for it, for they had found something new altogether.

A way to express their love unlike any other way.

And after one day, a day of Vikings and Scots celebrating for an eternity, for a marriage had taken place: a marriage of their princess and heir, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

A young auburn hair girl with a feisty personality stood smiling at two gravestones. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands and a rusty old necklace in another. Though no matter how rusty or worn the necklace was, she remembered that symbol anywhere. It was a sacred love knot known to the Celtic, a knot her mother had always worn.

She remembered found memories of sitting on her mother lap and being whisk away by her mother's in a world of love, created by two people who loved and adored each other, her parents.

How she missed those memories. A tear fell and a red curly hair man held her hands, calm nature soothing his sister. She extended her hands for another brother to take, and so did the auburn hair man.

It had been a year since her mother passed away. And her father, even more so.

Of all those twenty years with her mother she had never known her father. It was said that the great Dragon rider of Berk fought bravely in a battle, his pitch black companion following him with no hesitation. It was also said he meet his demise at the hands of Alvin the treacherous, but not before claiming the man life who had stolen his.

The young lass heard stories of how devastated her mother was. For years and years. Closing her eyes now, she could remember her mother holding that necklace of hers and crying quietly in the living room.

Love was such a cruel thing. It wasn't even a year passed between her mother and father before death claimed her father.

Life was a cruel thing. She hung the old golden necklace on her mother and father's grave.

Her father name was worn due to the weather and time but readable still.

Her mother last wish was a surprise of all. She wanted to be buried next to her husband.

Together, even in death. Love is such a glorious thing.

"Happy 20th anniversary mother and father," the woman mumbled. The three retreated form the two gravestones, tears staining the ground.

"Here lays rulers unlike any other," the gravestone wrote. "Two rulers who were madly in love and braved all obstacles."

"Here lies Chief of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, 1679-1699 and Queen of DunBroch, Merida DunBroch, 1680-1753.

And the last words of the gravestones, the epitaph, 'Together, even in death.'


End file.
